A Diez Centímetros
by muminSarita
Summary: No es que Draco no hubiera visto a Ginny en los pasados diecinueve años: en alguna fiesta, en el quidditch, tal vez en el ministerio. Era que jamás en esos diecinueve años, había podido estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba en ese elevador. Diez centímetros… era la distancia que su mano habría tenido que recorrer para encontrarse con la de Ginny.


¡Hola! Tengo tanto alboroto mental que no sé ni por dónde empezar a presentar este fic, entonces a ver… es sin fines de lucro, nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece y esencialmente lo traigo porque ayer fue cumpleaños de Ginny ¡y nunca hago nada por su cumpleaños! ¡y voy por ahí diciendo que la adoro! Entonces eso, que quería hacer algo para contribuir en su evento de cumpleaños. Además, llevo poco más de un año con esta historia en mente, tenía que ver la luz sí o sí y esta me parece una gran oportunidad porque además el grupo de Facebook "Drinny all the way" hizo una portada de evento muy bella por el cumple de Ginny.

Bueno, también decir que es la versión extendida (o la continuación si así lo quieren ver) de la viñeta que hice en 2017 por el cumpleaños de Draco ¡es que en mil palabras uno no alcanza a contar nada! No es necesario haberla leído, pero si alguien gusta echar un ojo, el evento estuvo en el Grupo "Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido!" en un álbum llamado "El Dragón de los horóscopos".

Por último y como empecé a pulirlo cerca de sus cumpleaños, lo regalo con cariño a Sol y Jime (aunque muy atrasado, lo siento) y a María, cuya opinión me ayudó a unir unas cuantas ideas ¡Aquí está por fin!

En fin, que motivos me sobran para publicarlo…

Entonces, como parte del evento de cumpleaños de Ginny del grupo de FB "Drinny all the way" muminSarita presenta:

 **-o-O-o-**

 **A Diez Centímetros.**

 _Otro, sí ¡Otro fanfic de Draco y Ginny!_

 **-o-O-o-**

La última vez que la vio, fue en el Gran comedor, cuando todo terminaba y a la vez daba comienzo una nueva vida para todos.

Ginevra estaba con su familia. Y a pesar de la victoria, la tristeza se palpaba a su alrededor. Draco no tenía manera de saber que los Weasley acababan de perder a un hijo, pero con solo mirarlos, le pareció que no tenía derecho alguno de quedarse cerca de ellos. Nunca habría tenido la osadía de acercarse a Ginny en esas condiciones, o en cualquier otra condición publica, de hecho.

Para bien o para mal, parecía que así acabaría todo. Snape, el protector de ambos había muerto y con él, lo haría probablemente su secreta relación también.

¿Había existido realmente esa relación?

Años después, Draco seguiría sin conocer la respuesta. Darle nombre a lo que había pasado no sólo habría sido problemático, sino que además era innecesario: era algo que había pasado, ya estaba.

No era necesario ir a "terminar" algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera comenzado.

Los Malfoy se fueron de Hogwarts esa misma noche, no a su mansión, tan llena de oscuridad y malos recuerdos para los tres, sino que alquilaron una habitación en Escocia y posteriormente, una casa de campo donde se quedarían el siguiente par de años, mientras se enfrentaban al Wisengamot y a la comunidad mágica sobreviviente en sí.

Fue en esa tonta casa de campo en la que Draco pasaría tanto tiempo ocioso, que su mente comenzaría a llevarlo una y otra vez al primer beso que le había dado a Ginevra Weasley… y al último también. A la forma cobarde en que no se había despedido de ella, o a cómo había dejado que todo se muriese en ese par de años, porque había muerto ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, el periódico le mostró una mañana una nota sobre ella, apenas unos renglones "la nueva alineación de las Arpías" con una foto del equipo de quidditch completo en una esquina de la página, Ginny apenas y se notaba en ella. Pero a Draco el corazón se le agitó: para él no había muerto.

Como no salían mucho de casa, los Malfoy leían todos los periódicos y revistas mágicos, todos los días, de principio a fin. Y Draco siempre la buscaba entre las páginas, siempre.

Incluso cuando la familia Malfoy fue absuelta y sus padres regresaron a su mansión y Draco se mudó a Londres, continuaba fijándose en los encabezados por si acaso aparecía la pelirroja.

Incluso cuando volvió a encontrarse con Astoria Greengrass y se descubrió enamorado (o algo parecido) de ella. Incluso entonces, Draco revisaba todo el periódico fingiendo que le entretenía la información financiera cuando en realidad seguía esperando encontrarla. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado años y por más que le diera vueltas, nada cambiaba el hecho de que no se habían siquiera despedido, ojalá al menos hubiera podido localizar su último beso y hacer que comunicara algo más que ansiedad.

Incluso cuando los periódicos anunciaron por todo lo alto que Ginevra Weasley sería la esposa de Harry Potter; Draco se dijo que ese futuro habría sido imposible para él, impensable de hecho. No, no había existido nunca un futuro posible para ellos, sólo habían tenido un momento, un instante en la vida de cada uno sin apenas impacto en la vida del otro: como dos náufragos que se encuentran en mar abierto y suben al mismo bote, pero que siguen siendo desconocidos el amanecer en el que los rescatan, justo así.

Pero si no había existido jamás un futuro posible para ellos ¿por qué Draco seguía lamentando tanto aquel no-final?

Casi se asustó al notar que una gota había caído sobre el titular que anunciaba el futuro enlace de Ginny. Se convenció entonces de que sólo era eso, que lamentaba el final, aunque nunca hubiera podido visualizar un futuro con ella, no era la manera en que hubiera querido que se separasen.

Ginny cambió su apellido por "Potter" unos meses después.

Draco se casó con Astoria a finales de ese año.

Pero, su historia seguía sin terminar ahí.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años, durante los cuales, Draco adquirió además la extraña costumbre de fijarse en su horóscopo diario. Nunca lo admitiría, pero lo leía y por más que quisiera mantenerse escéptico y reírse de las frases trilladas que ponía, el día que se reencontró con Ginny, la predicción coincidía.

" _ **En tu horizonte habrá grandes oportunidades, géminis, podrás resolver las cuestiones que han estado esperando por ti desde hace tiempo"**_

En tu horizonte… en ese maldito elevador.

No es que Draco no hubiera visto a Ginny en los pasados diecinueve años: en alguna fiesta, en el quidditch, tal vez en el ministerio. Era que jamás en esos diecinueve años, había podido estar tan cerca de ella.

Diez centímetros… era la distancia que su mano habría tenido que recorrer para encontrarse con la de Ginny.

¿Pero qué diablos?

Era demasiado tarde, los dos estaban casados y con hijos… pero a diez centímetros.

La firma de abogados de Draco acaba de trasladarse esa misma semana al nuevo super desarrollo mágico de Londres, en ese mismo edificio también se imprimía ¿cómo no? El diario "El Profeta". No es que Draco no lo supiera… de hecho unos segundos antes de que Ginny subiera al ascensor, había estado leyendo la columna deportiva que ella misma escribía, pero después de todo lo que había hecho y sido de su vida, ya no pensaba que fuera a causarle toda aquella hecatombe de reacciones.

Draco había tenido que soportar el bochorno inicial de llevar el periódico doblado justamente de forma que pudiera leer su columna, no importaba porque era de lo más normal que uno quisiera enterarse de las novedades con respecto al próximo mundial de quidditch… si, eso.

-Buen día—saludó ella tranquilamente, como si no lo conociera y se limitara a ser cortés con cualquiera que hubiera venido en el ascensor.

-Buen día—respondió él en el mismo tono.

Los dos se pusieron a tontear con los anuncios que había pegados en la cabina de ascensor, como si eso fuera suficiente para pasar por alto al otro.

Ginny ni siquiera fue consciente al inicio de la mirada de Draco, o a la forma en que había empezado a apretar su puño izquierdo, como si de esa forma la distancia para con su mano se ampliara; a diferencia de Draco, ella no había dirigido mucho sus pensamientos a él.

Para Ginny, todo había terminado con la muerte de Fred.

A la batalla de Hogwarts, en su vida siguió la tristeza, no había perdido a uno sino a dos hermanos, porque tampoco George iba a volver a ser el mismo.

No, ella no había tenido tiempo ni corazón que dedicarle a Draco después de la Guerra.

Sentada a la mesa de la Madriguera, a dos asientos de Harry, Ginny lo había estado escuchado por casi dos años hablar del juicio de los Malfoy con Ron y Hermione sin apenas inmutarse, ni siquiera cuando habían mencionado el diario que la había atormentado cuando niña. Jamás le pasó si quiera por la mente intervenir en esas conversaciones o contarle a alguno de ellos que Draco Malfoy y ella se habían abrazado como los náufragos de la oscuridad que eran durante sus últimos días en el colegio.

¿Para qué?

Los días en los que Draco unía las pecas de su espalda para que formaran la constelación del dragón le eran tan borrosos al volver a casa, que no veía sentido en evocarlos más.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento los Malfoy se habían ido de Hogwarts, así de grande era la pena.

Harry había ido a vivir con ellos por un tiempo y con su mundo en vías de recuperación, ya no dependía tanto de Ron y Hermione, que además tenían sus propios asuntos. Su cercanía con Ginny era algo que debía ocurrir, así como su romance, su matrimonio y los tres hijos que habían tenido.

No, Ginny nunca había buscado a Draco en los periódicos, ni en las multitudes, mucho menos en los horóscopos. Ella sencillamente no había vuelto la mirada al pasado, como tampoco lo estaba haciendo hacia el hombre que iba a su lado en el elevador, hasta que notó el periódico que se había puesto bajo el brazo.

-Yo escribo esa columna -acotó tranquilamente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisita.

-En absoluto- _"cuestiones que han estado esperando por ti"_ -, me gustaba más cuando Otto Hoffster la escribía.

Ginny soltó una risita de circunstancias y al fin su mirada se encontró de frente con la de Draco. Fue inevitable que Ginny se sonrojara ante esa mirada.

-Salían fotos tuyas en ese entonces- añadió Draco con la mueca más seria que consiguió.

Acto seguido, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y él salió sin decir otra cosa ¿qué más iba a decir? Había sido obvia su intención y se descubrió temiendo la reacción de ella. Para él, lo más urgente en esos momentos era que la distancia aumentara.

Y es que en el tiempo que a Ginny le había tomado mirar a todos lados hasta encontrarse con el periódico debajo de su brazo, Draco había aprovechado para mirarla directamente: con su gloriosa melena roja debajo de los hombros, el traje sencillo y elegante, muy de oficina, tacones discretos… muy lejos de la imagen atlética de las últimas fotos que había visto de ella, igualmente atractiva.

Esa misma tarde Draco mandó una lechuza y la invitó a un recorrido por sus nuevas oficinas, al caer la tarde, cuando los empleados se hubieran marchado.

Y ella no dudó en acudir: los días en los que Harry llegaba a casa y se dormía se habían ido sumando y ya eran meses de gradual distanciamiento y abandono de parte de su esposo. A pesar de sus propios esfuerzos por volver a seducirlo, a pesar de que incluso había dejado el quidditch para dedicarse a su familia, a pesar de todo, hacía meses que a Ginny no la tocaban, o la miraban, o le sonreían ni coqueteaban como en ese elevador había hecho Draco Malfoy.

No fue buscando nada romántico, no lo hizo por los recuerdos o porque estuviera naufragando de nuevo. Ginny acudió a aquella cita buscando la mirada de Draco, que era la de un hombre, atractivo en todos los sentidos, que la encontraba atractiva a ella. Lo hizo porque su ego necesitaba de pronto más de aquella mirada, porque ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse así de halagada y Draco se lo acababa de recordar esa misma mañana en el ascensor.

En aquel primer recorrido, innecesario y tonto, por las oficinas que conformaban la firma de Draco, no hicieron más que aumentar la tensión sexual entre ellos, era obvio lo que Draco quería (y que ella también) pero se limitaron a tontear y hacer insinuaciones mientras ella recorría el borde de todos los muebles con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, Ginny anunció que debía irse a casa, se acercó a Draco con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero a medio camino cambió de parecer y lo besó en los labios. Probablemente ella lo habría dejado ahí, pero Draco había estado esperando por lo indecible que aquel capítulo se cerrara y no iba a dejar que todo acabara en un triste roce de labios… tomó el rostro de Ginny con una mano y con la otra, la mantuvo cercana por la cintura, si sólo iba a tener un beso de ella, pues que valiera la pena.

Cuando Draco volvió a casa esa noche, fue obvio para su esposa que algo había cambiado.

Todo el mes, coincidieron en el elevador, a veces tenían la fortuna de que subieran más personas y aumentaran la distancia entre ellos, las demás, Ginny miraba a todos lados y hablaba trivialidades como el clima mientras Draco apretaba los puños dentro de sus bolsillos para evitar que sus brazos acortaran la distancia con ella.

Diez centímetros.

Fue la misma Ginevra la que envió a su lechuza un doce de agosto, preguntando si podía hacer otro recorrido por las oficinas de la firma.

Esa tarde era más que obvio el por qué los dos estaban ahí.

Draco se había tomado incluso la molestia de elegir un vino para la ocasión.

Al principio, Ginny tembló, igual que lo había hecho veinte años antes, cuando los dedos de Draco se habían enredado entre sus cabellos por primera vez, pero apenas los labios de él rozaron su cuello, cayeron todas las barreras que su mente podría haber puesto.

Necesitaba olvidarse por un rato que Harry no la miraba, que apenas y la había abrazado un día antes por ser su cumpleaños, que al mensajero se le había escapado que le habían pedido las flores como emergencia; necesitaba el deseo de Draco y la ansiedad con la que estaba besándola.

Luego de despojarlo de la túnica, Ginny volvió a encontrarse después de casi veinte años con las cicatrices que su ahora esposo había provocado en Draco. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que los "lejanos" recuerdos volvían a su sitio, eran parte de ella. Draco formaba parte de su vida.

Recuperar una parte de su propio pasado, era ya un buen auto regalo de cumpleaños, pero sí esa parte era Draco Malfoy, más alto y masculino que a sus diecisiete, bueno, también podía aceptarlo.

Con el tiempo, fue haciéndose notorio que sus intenciones no coincidían del todo, Draco la quería, no habría arriesgado su matrimonio de no ser así; Ginny en cambio, no arriesgaba nada porque su matrimonio estaba mal desde antes y nunca había dicho nada acerca de estar enamorada de Draco, ni a los dieciséis ni a sus treinta y algo.

Hasta que en su cumpleaños treinta y seis, a la luz de una tonta vela sobre un feo pastelillo con demasiada crema y chispas verdes, Draco decidió que no iba a vivir sin ella ni un día más.

-Pídele el divorcio a Potter- le susurró besándole el cuello. – Sí no llego a casa, Astoria también me lo pedirá a mi… creo que ella sabe de esto.

Ginny volvió a buscarle los labios como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de retractarse, o de decir que bromeaba; pero el Dragón que ardía entre sus brazos ya estaba harto de vivir sin ella e insistió en su petición mientras literalmente le arrancaba la ropa.

No le respondió esa noche y toda la semana siguiente ni siquiera se presentó en la oficina del rubio y llegó intencionalmente tarde a trabajar para evitar tomar el mismo ascensor que Draco.

Ginny no tenía miedo de dejar a Harry, pero sí le alarmaba que Draco pensara dejar a Astoria ¿iban así de en serio? ¿desde cuándo eran algo serio?

El lunes siguiente, a pesar de su retardo, se encontró con Draco, cruzado de brazos a un lado de los ascensores.

Ninguno de los dos llego a su respectiva oficina esa mañana. La comunidad muggle de Londres les brindó refugio en una sencilla cafetería.

-¿Y bien?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny ladeó la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la de Draco como si de esa forma pudiera obtener las piezas que faltaban en su perspectiva.

-Quieres que me divorcié –mencionó como si fuera una ocurrencia divertida de Draco.

-Astoria ya comenzó el proceso—dejo caer Draco-. Tal como predije.

A Ginny por poco le sale el café por la nariz.

-¿Qué?

Draco acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo al de ella para continuar: -Juegas conmigo, Ginevra. Pero yo no estoy jugando. Y no te estoy pidiendo que te divorcies y te cases conmigo, te estoy pidiendo que te divorcies para que dejes de vivir en un maldito engaño y seas capaz de verme como algo más que una aventura para tu crisis de treintas.

Ginny tenía una servilleta firmemente sujetada muy cerca de su rostro, la pegó a su nariz y respiro pesadamente a través de esta. ¿Pero de qué diablos estaba Draco hablando? ¿En serio aspiraba a ser más que una aventura para ella?

-Te quiero –Draco la miraba fijamente y no había dudas o signos de temor en su voz-, desde siempre. Y estoy harto de dejarte ir todas las noches para que duermas con tu estúpido esposo.

Ginny fue a decir algo de que pensaba que Draco sólo lo hacía por entretenerse o por molestar al hombre que lo había llenado de cicatrices. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Draco que divorciarse por ella era estúpido, que no lo hiciera como ella tampoco lo haría ¡ni siquiera habían llegado a compartir una cama jamás! ¿Y ahora le venía con que estaba dejando a su esposa? lo que más quería en ese preciso momento era salir de aquel café. ¿Pero de dónde estaba Draco sacando todo aquello?

Una vez, a los dieciséis, había escuchado a Draco entre jadeos llamarla "mi amor", lo había omitido convenciéndose de que sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento y que ella en realidad no era su amor ni nada parecido. Pero ¿cómo omitir la declaración que acababa de escuchar, el vuelco de su corazón y la forma tan intensa en que él estaba mirándola?

" _Desde siempre"_

¿Y ella? ¿Qué había sentido ella a los dieciséis? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento?

Miró a Draco a través de sus ojos anegados de lágrimas ¿cómo era posible que estuviera postergando la felicidad de los dos?

-¿Seguro? –preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

De todas formas, Draco contestó besándola.

Ginny se separó turbada y temblorosa otra vez, tomó su bolso y se acomodó el abrigo antes de salir del café. Como despedida, Draco besó su mano y puso en ella una tarjeta del hotel Rosewood London.

Esa misma noche, Ginny le comunicó a Harry sus intenciones de dejarlo. Hablaron civilizadamente sobre sus hijos y después, la dejó irse sin más.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Draco ignoró todos los diarios de la mañana; si Ginny había despertado a diez centímetros de él, entonces el mundo, sus finanzas y sus chismes, podían rodar…

 **-D & G-**

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sean felices! Y que el Drinny no muera ¡qué no muera nunca!

Pd. El próximo cumple de Ginny será espectacular, seguro. Draco ha esperado años a poderlo celebrar con ella :P :D


End file.
